the_dbw_fighting_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
1mavstone
1mavstone is a playable character in the Death Battle Wiki Fighting Game. Story Mode Zone 0: Blank Zone Zone 1: Jungle Zone Zone 2: Castle Zone Zone 3: Desert Zone Gameplay Intros * Intro 1: 1mavstone stands as he then throws his hat at the distance, readying his fighting stance. * Intro 2: A giant Omnitrix is seen as a beam of light comes out of it, revealing to be 1mavstone. He jumps off the Omnitrix as it disappears, 1mavstone then readies his fighting stance. Victories * Victory 1: 1mavstone dances like this (referencing Star-Lord). * Victory 2: 1mavstone calls upon lightning and disappears with it (referencing Shazam). Moveset Fighting Style: Outboxer *Neutral Standard/Jab: Twin Yo-yo Strike (allows 1mavstone to bring out a spiky yo-yo that does damage. Goes in 7 directions. It can be used for combos and it can stay for 5 seconds when you hold down B (inspired by Sora and Kingdom Hearts 3)) *Side Standard: Slime n' Slide (Creates a slimy surface which allows 1mavstone to slide on. Does give his opponents damage when standing on it (inspired by Mina Ashido)) *Up Standard: Rosy Rocket (Turns 1mavstone to a rocket of rose petals for an extra boost (inspired by Ruby Rose)) *Down Standard: Terra-Spikes (Summons an earth spike by punching the ground, can also be used as a shield against long-range attacks. Can summon up to 3 if you hold down B (inspired by Toph Beifong)) *Neutral Special: Ruler of Light (Summons a light warrior with a Flag-like Spear like Zelda's Phantom. Can be charged up to 3 seconds which makes the warrior stronger (inspired by Jeanne D'Arc from Fate)) *Side Special: Time Hop (Allows 1mavstone to teleport up to 2 seconds like Palutena's Warp (inspired by Tracer)) *Up Special: Oozy Slam (Jumps and then lands with black ooze surrounding him for 2 seconds (inspired by Venom)) *Down Special: A Field of Flowers (1mavstone brings out a pink shield (which can be also used for defense) that releases a small patch of flowers that lasts for 7 seconds. Can be random with the color of flowers. Each color of flowers has a different effect (White is healing, Purple is poisoning, Orange is burning damage, and Blue is freezing). (Inspired by Steven Universe)) *Finisher: Ultimate Punishment (I first charge at my opponent and when my opponent is caught, I throw them to an iron maiden then I unleash a baseball launcher on the maiden, the maiden then gets in a motorcycle ball and goes fast, then gets hit by a firetruck then gets crushed by a trash compactor. It ends with me throwing a stick of dynamite at the compactor, resulting in it exploding. (inspired by Danganronpa)) Alternate Skins 1mavstone sprite skin alt1.png|Albedo 1mavstone sprite skin alt2.png|Neptune 1mavstone sprite skin alt3.png|Superman 1mavstone sprite skin alt4.png|Deku 1mavstone sprite skin alt5.png|Cassie Cage 1mavstone sprite dlc skin alt6.png|Hiro (DLC Skin) 1mavstone sprite dlc skin alt7.png|Steven Universe (DLC Skin) 1mavstone sprite dlc skin alt8.png|Saber (DLC Skin) 1mavstone sprite dlc skin alt9.png|Tracer (DLC Skin) 1mavstone sprite dlc skin alt10.png|Harley Quinn (DLC Skin)